Riot
"I enjoy tough challenges, and setting the highest standards possible for myself, and others." -Riot ---- Riot '''is a very popular and an extremely skilled American GD player known for beating several difficult levels such as Ice Carbon Diablo X, Crimson Clutter, and Cataclysm. However, he isn't much of a creator and doesn't have many rated levels. His most famous achievement to date is his verification of the legendary level, Bloodbath. History Riot started playing Geometry Dash on April 28, 2014 on Update 1.6, whereas he first uploaded a video of himself beating YStep by Darnoc, one of the oldest Easy Demons. He then uploaded videos of himself beating the original 1-10 levels by the next day as well as Cluttefunk v2 by Neptune, rated a Medium Demon as of now. As you can see, he started off small, mainly beating Easy Demons at that time. However, on May 10, 2014, Riot created his first level ever: Sparks. In terms of difficulty, it was easy demon-ish. On May 21 2014, when Update 1.7 came out, Riot beat Electrodynamix, which is somewhat important in his history due to his main icon being the Electrodynamix icon. 4 days later, he reached 100 Subscribers, a small but a significant milestone for his GD career. However, he didn't make much signifcant achievements over the next 5 months, mainly beating Easy Demons and uploading them to YouTube. On October 14 2014, Riot beat Doomsday II by Neptune on mobile, one of the most significant achievements done on mobile. Even though Riot became a legend on the PC, this was still a significant achievement esoecially seeing as it was done on a phone. On November 2014, When Update 1.9 was released, Riot beat his last demon on mobile - Speed Racer. After Speed Racer, Riot switched to the Steam version of GD, where he would begin the main part of his GD Career... On December 24, 2014, Riot beat Valley of Dreams by Noobas, which was his first recorded demon on stream. The video of him beating it on stream was also his first video with an intro. On December 28, 2014, Riot beat his hardest demon at this point - Deadly Clubstep by Neptune. It took him around 17,000 attempts, whereas Andromeda and other players beat it much more quickly and in fewer attempts, this was a very impressive achievement at that time, increasing Riot's fame by much. 3 Days later, he beat Hexagon Force v2 by Neptune, a hard demon as of now. Over the span of the next 5 months, Riot mostly beat more medium and hard demons. On May, 14, 2015, Riot beat Astronaut 13 by Minesap, the first Nine Circles level he ever beat. At that time, he also promised that he would beat all rated Circles levels. Even though people thought it was a hollow promise at that time, Riot surpised everyone even more by beating 3 very difficult demons in '''4 days, starting off with Cataclysm, which he beat on May 20 after roughly 30,000 attempts. He was the third person to beat it after Sandstorm, and Giron, who all beat it on the same day. On May 21, Riot beat Necropolis by Neptune after around 19,000 attempts - another great achievement. On May 23, Riot beat Ice Carbon Diablo X, the first person to legitmately beat it on stream. Following this achievement, Riot was recieving more and more popularity as one of the best GD Players. On May 31 2015, Riot released a preview of an upcomng megacollab, which we now know as Bloodbath. A week later, Riot released a second preview, showing the intense straight fly gameplay. Riot promised to release this before Update 2.0, but in the meantime, Riot started beating more hard demons and continued to make his progress on the Nine Circles Levels. On June 8 2015, Riot bea Stalemate by Nox, an Insane Demon featuring very difficult timings and memorization. He then later beat Fire Temple and Shadow Temple, one of the first installments in the Temple series by Michigun. On June 14, Riot beat Windy Landscape by Woogi1411, a challenging 1.9 Level as well as one of the most famous demons of all time. Shortly after beating Windy Landscape, Riot started making progress on the Nine Circles levels, firstly beating Figures and then Poltergeist - a very difficult Nine Circles level by Andromeda that was one of the hardest Nine Circles Level at that time. Riot then later beat Supersonic, Fairydust, Nine Circles, and other easy Nine Circles Levels as well as hard ones. However, when he took a break from the Nine Circles levels in June 2015, he focused his attention on Bloodbath. On June 25 2015, Riot got a record of 48% on Bloodbath - An excellent run considering he only recently started practicing. On July 6 2015, Riot relased a cinemetical preview of Bloodbath and got a new best of 58% 7 days later. Riot continued to progress, getting a record of 65% on August 3 and then on August 6, he fluked from 65% to 90%. On August 8, he got a record of 94%, the biggest Bloodbath fail. However, 4 days later on August 12, Riot finally verified Bloodbath - the hardest 1.9 demon of all time. After this achievement, Riot became known as one of the best players in GD History - a legend. His achievements didn't stop there, as on August 18, Riot beat Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse - completing his goal to beat all rated Nine Circles Levels. (Note: This was in 1.9.) Shortly after Riot completed Crimson Clutter, Update 2.0 was released, so Riot maintained his position as the Number 1 Player by beating the most recent featured levels and other hard levels such as Old Down Bass and Galatic Fragillity. With Cyclic leaving and Androemda confessing to hacking, Riot was he best player for a while. However, Riot officially qiuit GD on September 12 due to him being accused of hacking. Suprisingly, this quit only last 5 hours long. Once Riot returned, RIot once again started slaying demons, starting with Ultrasonic by ZenthicAlpha & More. And on November 5, Riot beat Creeper Force by CreeperMLK, an extremely difficut remake of Hexagon Force. For the rest of 2015, Riot generally didn't do many more harder demons, but when 2016 came, Riot buffed and reverifed Ggb0y's Cataclysm, also adding some user coins. However, several users did not like the new update due to the buff making the gameplay more inconsistent and bad places for the coins. But many other users liked it too. Riot started to develope RSI (Repetitive Strain Injury) on his finger from playing so many demons, so Riot started to play with his other finger. Riot started making progress on Sonic Wave, the hardest Nine Circles level of all time even now. People had been asking him to do this ever since he beat all the rated 1.9 Nine Circles Levels and Cyclic, who was back on GD, fully supported Riot on practicing Sonic Wave. Riot continued to practice Geometry Dash, but he noted that he might play GD less occasionally because he was starting to get bored of GD. However, Riot still beat hard demons every now and then, firstly beating Theory of Xoanon by Noobas, rated an insane or very hard demon back then. A big shock came to the community when Cyclic quit the game for the second time admitting to have hacked Sonic Wave and The Hell Zone. On Skype, when Riot questioned Cyclic, Cyclic claimed that he had hacked every one of his demons. This was a big deal to Riot, because as he had said on his Skype, "That means I've been competing with a hacker this whole time". This basically confirmed Riot as the "Best GD Player" for awhile. Riot started to drop progress on Sonic Wave, which led the community to believe that Riot had officially quit Sonic Wave. However, it turned out he had been working on something else... After Riot beat Labinity by Jo2000, he announced that he would be showcasing a new level soon. A little while later, Riot started uploading parts of the 2.0 megacollab Yatagarasu. It was conceived as one of the hardest levels ever. Many believed Riot wouldn't beat this, but that's what they also thought with Bloodbath. After a little while, nearly all of the 23 creators participating had uploaded their parts and Riot occasionally streamed the level for practice, showing the community pretty much all of the level. However, Riot was working on another level - Sonic Wave Infinity by Cyclic, Viprin, and Riot himself. It was a buffed remake of Sonic Wave Riot asked Viprin to make due to him not liking the original level's decorations. When Riot focused his attention to this, Riot started dropping progress on Yatagarasu. Riot started making some progress on Sonic Wave Infinity, getting a record of 39-100% then 72% later. However, Riot started to fall off the Top 100 Leaderboards when he started investing time more in Yatagarasu and Sonic Wave Infinity, not only that, Surv started eclipsing him as the "Best GD Player" when he started dominating the Top 10 Demons. But still, Riot occasionally beat hard demons that came out recently, beating Retention and A Bizzare Phantasm. Riot also had two more projects besides Sonic Wave Infinity and Yatagarasu - Quantum Processing and Red World Rebirth. Riot originally tried to beat Quantum Procressing first. But he eventually quit from getting too annoyed at that level and decided to try Red World Rebirth instead. After just below 5,000 attempts, he verified it on May 22, 2016. After Red World Rebirth, Riot started practicing the original Sonic Wave once again. He got a record of 73% on October, 12, 2016, and he then practiced Audio Excursion, a very hard demon megacollaboration, which he beat on November, 14, 2016. He then continued practicing the original Sonic Wave, geting a record of 76% then 96%- his worst fail on Sonic Wave. After the 96% fail, Riot kind of quit Sonic Wave and also quit Quantum Processing, and decided that Artificial Ideology would be his last frontier befor he officially quit. So he passed on Yatagarasu to Surv, the (next?) best player after Riot. Having beaten all Top 10 hardest demons, Surv seemed liek the appropriate choice. After the 96% fail on Sonic Wave, Riot decided to practice Artificial Ideology, getting a record of 26-88% and 44-100%. On December, 2, 2016, Riot beat Dem Travel by Serponge, a Medium Demon as of now. Riot then beat FusionX, but he then became inactive from GD for a few months after that. On March, 15, 2017, Riot released Buffbath, a buffed version of Bloodbath with a secret way. A week later, he beat Curse Calling by Minesap, a very hard 1.9 Demon. 2 weeks later, Riot released a full preview of the original Quantum Processing, which had far different gameplay then the final version and was somewhat easier than the current version now. Riot officially quit GD after that, but he returned to GD 3 months later to beat Quest for Perfection by LazerBlitz, Hate War by Stormfly, and The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda & More, all of which are Insane Demons. 3 Days later, Riot beat Heartbeat by Krazyman50, a difficult Extreme Demon currently placed on the Extended List. He also rebeat Cataclysm for the stars, which showed that he was becoming more active in GD to get a higher leaderbaord position. Shortly after, he beat Allegiance by NikroPlays, a well-known 2.0 Insane Demon. After Allegiance, Riot beat Event Horizon and Warhead, but he didn't beat many more levels after that. about 1 month later, Riot uploaded a video called "Major Annoucements and Updates!", which showed that firstly, Riot would be bringing his Discord sever back so friend could communicate together on there and socalize online. Secondly, Riot explained why he has been quitting GD and coming back out of nowhere due to his finger pains, which would hurt more if he played too much GD. So he noted that he wouldn't be recording any more extreme demons. So he said that he would pass on the rest of his projects to Rampage and Sunix. Quantum Processing and Descent into Exile for Rampage, and Necromancer/Sonic Wave Infinity for Sunix. After these four were uploaded, Riot stated that he would likely officially quit Geometry Dash and delete his account. But he's still planning what to do with his channel once he quits, as Sonic Wave Infinity is still not verified by Sunix. About 1 month after his "Important Announcements" video, Riot uploaded the video of Rampage verifying Quantum Processing, which menat one of his projects was finished, after 2 long years. He then released a preview of his upcoming Extreme Demon level Tartarus, which was similar to Ice Carbon Diablo X and other Pres 1.9 Hell-themed levels. On November 14, 2017, Riot uploaded a video Achievements This is Riot's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will mostly be composed of Insane and Extreme Demons. Levels Unrated Levels *EVW Challenge - A short challenge level for EricVanWilderman. *Tartarus - A level composed of constant vehicle transitions. *blood bathtub hard v: - A buffed version of Bloodbath with a secret way. *Sparks - A 1.6 Level made by Riot himself. It is considered the only "official" level Riot made. Demon Levels Extreme Demons *Bloodbath (featured) - A 1.9 hell themed megacollaboration by ASonicMen, Hinds, Vermillion, and many others. It was the hardest level in GD for several months. *Red World Rebirth (featured) - A remake of the original Red World by Neptune and SaRy. Decorated by Findexi, Viprin, and Hinds. *Quantum Processing (featured) - A remake of Blast Processing with several buffs and harder gameplay. It was started over two years ago and finally verified by Rampage in update 2.1. Videos Trivia *Riot was the first person to beat all rated Nine Circles Levels from Update 1.9. However, several more Circles levels were released in Update 2.0 and Temporum was the first to beat all of the 2.0 and 1.9 Nine Circles levels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNFZr1wI_Sg *Riot suprisingly used to play on mobile, but after he started playing on a PC Monitor, he became very skilled at straight flying. *Even though Sparks was deleted from Riot's account at one point when Riot quit the game, he liked the level so much that he reverifed and uploaded it in his new account. Gallery References Category:American Players Category:Retired Players